


A Perfect Summer Night

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Older Characters, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2033193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some days are practically perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Perfect Summer Night

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this quote: “Every summer there are a number of nights, not many, but a number, when everything is perfect. The light, the warmth, the smells, the mist, the birdsong – the moths. Who can sleep? Who wants to?” ~ Fredrik Sjöberg

The scent of the fire was still in the air though the temperature was far cooler now than it had been when the children—and grandchildren—had sat around it, eating, laughing and telling stories.

Frogs, crickets, and God only knew what sort of insects sang in the darkness, growing louder as the sun set further beyond the horizon.

Harry stared up at the stars that blinked at him as if trying to tell him something important. 

The door opened with a creak, the light artificially bright as it spilled across the garden.

Harry shielded his eyes, relieved when the light disappeared after the door closed.

"I brought a blanket," Severus said. Harry smiled though it was so dark Severus might not have seen it.

"How did you know I'd want to stay outside tonight?" Harry asked, scooting over to make room for Severus.

"After this many years, there is precious little I don't know about you." Severus wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulder and pulled him close. "It's been a most enjoyable day and the night is clear and calm. Ideal for sleeping outside."

Harry snuggled in, his hand settling low on Severus's stomach. "Who said anything about sleeping?"


End file.
